Alpha & Omega 2
by BaltoDork
Summary: This is the sequel in me and HannahBoltForever's own mind.. we know there is one confirmed, but this is how we'd want it. Not only is Kate expecting pups, but now Lilly is.. but when Tony dies.. will it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

In the snowy meadow of Jasper Park, it was Winter time and everything was covered in glittering snow as the sun started to rise, cascading a dark orange light over the beautiful scenery. A giggling omega hid in the snow cold but blended in perfectly, white fur that the alpha that would give his life for her would find even more beautiful then the snow. The only thing was her one eye, which she tried to hide with her paw but carefully peaked to see if any of the other wolves could find her. This wolf was Lilly, possibly the calmest omega in the pack, she was still a silly and playful one who saw something in the alpha.. And as she sat there quietly, the big red and cream foot stepped on her tail. She broke. "...ow.." The alpha chuckled and his green eyes softened as he carefully moved his paw. "Lilly.." He nuzzled around in the snow until he reached the omega's soft, fluffy belly which held their soon to be pups. He nuzzled it and quietly nosed her up. Kate, the cream and white alpha padded over. "You found her.. You see, this is why I don't like doing this in the Winter." She raised her eyebrow at her sister whom just giggled. Humphrey had lost track in what they were doing, his blue eyes staring at the frozen lake. His gray and white fur slightly ruffled in the soft winds. He scratched at it and placed his foot on it. It stung with a bit of coldness but he snatched it back as it fell through. He still made the mistake of putting his tongue in it, and his tongue got stuck on the ice. He started pulling and yelping, his tounge numb. Kate pricked her ears and rolled her golden brown eyes. "Humphrey got thirsty again.." Lilly giggled. Garth blinked. "Hey, how'd you hide your eyes?" He smirked and moved her fur out of her eyes. "Lets go help Humphrey." He smirked, of course him and Humphrey were as different as can be, but they've gotten close in the past few months anyhow. Their paws walked over to the omega wolf and Kate laughed at the sight. "Humphrey.. er.. love.. that's why you don't drink out of the frozen parts." Humphrey rolled his eyes and said through a numb tongue and stinging, open mouth full of cold air. "Wike wu wouldn't make a twistake.." Kate chuckled and Lilly was giggling away. Kate nosed at his tongue until it was loose. "Eve might want a look at your tongue!" Lilly teased through giggles. Humphrey looked at Lilly like she was crazy. "Wut? Sh-shee scwares me!" He groaned. Kate smiled and wagged her tail. "I'd like to see her.. we haven't told her that both of her daughters are going to be mothers." She glanced at Lilly who just smiled breaking out of giggles. Too bad nobody was in a good mood when they got there.. Eve and Winston looked sad and when Eve saw Garth she nearly fainted. Lilly looked at her mother's glance and fur on her back raised. What in the world was going on? Kate blinked. "Uh.. hi.. mom.. dad.. um.. guess what?" Eve couldn't really speak being actually sensitive at heart. Winston took for her. "Yes Kate..?" His voice was full of sadness but he really did want to know what his daughter had to say.. "You're not going to be grandparents of only one litter." To this Lilly looked down and slightly blushed, Eve running over to her and nuzzling her white fur saying many things such as, "Oh, Lilly!" "That's so wonderful.." "They're going to be beautiful just like their mother." Lilly wasn't used to much attention, and she just started giggling as Garth licked her ears and nosed her face up and moved the fur out of her eyes yet again. Lilly stopped. "But why do you two look sad?" She said quietly, raising her paw to put on Garth's since she was even more sensitive to her mother. Eve sat down, her heart obviously pounding at how the former alpha's son would take the news. Winston decided to just get over with it saying it, but he said it quietly actually liking Tony. "Hutch told us.. that Tony passed this morning.." Garth's heart sunk and he lost balance on his feet as he sat down thinking hard. Kate and Humphrey looked at him concerned. Lilly automatically started to get misty eyes, she took a liking to the one who finally approved of her and Garth actually being together.. She nuzzled her head into his fur to cry. Eve walked over and sat down beside of Kate and Humphrey. Kate stuttered. "O-oh.. Um.. n-not being r-rude but Humphrey got his tongue s-stuck on the i-ice again." Eve walked off and came back with some warm meat and quietly nosed it to Kate and Humphrey. "Garth.. Lilly.. do you want any?" She managed to speak since she figured out about Lilly's pups, and her fierceness slowly regained. Garth shook his head no still thinking. Lilly wiped her tears with her paw and quietly mumbled. "Um.. we'll take it back.." She looked down and her fur fell back in her eyes, which no doubt Garth didn't stop thinking but moved the fur. "Don't be sad Lilly.." He murmured very quietly and emotionless as he walked out of the den and sat down. Lilly looked at the others and padded out softly to comfort him.. "Garth?" He raised his head and cleared his through. "Uh.. yes?" The omega's white paws quietly made her way to Garth and sat down beside him. "I'm really sorry but.. we'll all miss him." She licked his neck and nuzzled her head into it for a brief moment. Kate sat down and watched quietly.. "She sure does have a way of comforting people." She mumbled, sighed, and lied down. Humphrey looked from Lilly to her and nipped her ears. "Yeah.. but you've got me." He grinned. "Sadly." She teased. Humphrey lied down beside her and Eve and Winston sat beside them quietly grieving inside. Garth sighed. "I don't know why I'm sad.. he never cared for me much." He lied down on the dabbled in snow rocky substance, head on paws, and Lilly lied down beside of him and rested her paw on his. "No, Garth.. He did.. No matter how much he showed it." She looked at him with her kind eyes until she got him to cave in and look at her. "When I was a pup he'd always make me fend for myself." He mumbled. Lilly sighed. "Because Garth, he wanted you to be strong like him.. and he did a fantastic job.." Garth thought. "But Lilly I'd never treat our pups like he treated me." He mumbled. "Garth, you were his only pup. He wanted you to be a great alpha, but he loved you so much.. even if you were an omega he would. You know how you could tell?" Garth shook his head. "Because I wouldn't be here right now.. with your pups..." Garth looked up and licked her ear. "You're right.. thanks for.. clearing that up for me.." Lilly quietly got up and used her paw to carefully brush the snow off her belly. "Guess what I am!" She got on her back carefully and moved her legs. Garth laughed, his heart rising for the silly omega. He wagged his tail fastly watching her with the softest, but entertained eyes. "Okay, I get it, you're a turtle." Lilly blinked and sat up. "Well, I only do turtles.. so.. I can only make you feel so much better Garth." He blinked and licked her shoulder to her nose. "But you made me feel a whole lot better.. thank you.." The wolves in the den smiled and chuckled. They all felt a bit better just to see how happy Lilly made the alpha..


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's lavender eyes fluttered open, feeling a cool winter breeze on her fur from where Garth usually slept. She raised her head and looked around, confused..

Garth was outside and the cold omega stood up and shook snow off her fur. Today was Tony's funeral. Lilly saw Garth sitting in the snow, which would clear before the funeral. "Garth.." She whimpered quietly.

Garth turned his head. "Hi, Lilly." He said bluntly. Lilly sat down next to him. "Why are you out here sitting in the cold?" The sun was just peaking out from behind the mountains.

Garth shook his head. "Thinking." Lilly looked down at her paws, and blew her fur out of her eyes before Garth even made an effort. "Come on.. Kate and Humphrey want us to eat brekfeast with them this morning." She said quietly.

Garth only just nodded and walked closely to Lilly in silence. Lilly felt stiff as she looked at Garth, emotionless.

She jumped up the stones and into Kate and Humphrey's den, Garth making sure she didn't fall, even though they weren't high up at all.

Kate and Humphrey lie in silence next to eachother, Kate stretched out on her side, spine pressed against his fluffy stomach. "Lilly, Garth!" Kate let out a soft smile, but she was obviously tired and sad.

"Hello Kate." Lilly wagged her tail. Garth murmurred his hellos. Lilly padded over to Humphrey to say hello to her best friend and slipped, falling clumsily beside of him. Humphrey nosed her up laughing.

Garth smiled only faintly after seeing she was okay. Kate sat next to him and spoke softly. "I hope it doesn't bother you.. but I just woke up. I'm so sorry Garth.. I forgot to go get brekfeast.."

Garth looked over at Kate. His eyes actually lightened up. "It's fine. We can go hunting." Hunting with his own hunting partner would be nice.

Kate nodded. "Listen Lilly, me and Garth are off to go hunt.. we'll be back."

Lilly smiled and nuzzled Garth. "Alright." Kate padded off as Garth caught up with her, and they slowed it to a walk.

"Garth.." Kate said, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?" Garth sighed. "Yes, I'm fine." Kate shook her head. "No, Garth, I want to know what you're feeling." She had a stubborn tone in her voice. Garth snapped. "I feel terrible, okay?" Kate was taken aback but kept her calmness.

Garth sighed. "You know what.. I.. well, you'll find out at the funeral. Just leave me alone about it, okay?" Kate's tail and ears dropped. "Alright.."

As they walked off to see what they could find, Lilly and Humphrey sat in silence. Lilly lied down, head on her paws.

Humphrey blinked. "Lilly, what's wrong?" Lilly shook her head with a shrug. "With me? Nothing.. With Garth, something must be eating him up.. something more about Tony then only his death."

Humphrey sighed. "It'll be okay Lilly." He crawled on his belly over to his friend and rolled her over on her back with his paws. She giggled. "That tickles, Humphrey!"

Humphrey laughed. "That's the point.." He shook his fur and lied down next to her.

Kate and Garth brought back the leg of a sick and lost caribou not long after. "It's all we could find.." Garth said quietly.

Lilly shrugged and she and Humphrey took one side of it while Kate and Garth took the other. They ate in silence and then Lilly sniffed the air.

"Kate, shouldn't we go get ready for the funeral now?" Kate nodded. "Yeah, we should.. We'll meet up with you two there!" Humphrey and Garth nodded. "Be careful." Garth and Humphrey both said at the same time, and they glanced at eachother.

Humphrey smirked. "Funny how eachothers mates are our best friends, yet, we're with the other person." Garth tilted his head. "What are you talking about now?"

"Just thinking about how angry I am that whenever I go somewhere I have to be asked if I ever chose Lilly or Kate. Lilly never even crossed my mind."

Garth blinked. "So you've always loved Kate, huh?" Humphrey solemnly nodded. "I remember.. when I was little I fell in love with an omega. She was different, and the same as Lilly in her own ways.. but, my father.. er.. he even forbidded our friendship." Garth shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "And I know why."

Humphrey tilted his head. "Why..?" Garth looked down and his voice was full of sharp pain, like a blade was cutting through his throat as he closed his eyes shut. "My mother was an omega.. and she was killed because of it."

Humphrey looked at Garth in shock. "I'm sorry buddy.." He mumbled. Garth shook his head and his eyes flew open. "No, I knew if he didn't forbid it, she would have been killed.. but.. she died anyways.. I.. I couldn't save her, and I've always been terrified I won't be able to save Lilly when she needs my help!"

Garth closed his eyes, remembering the black she-wolf being crushed by a tree during a failed hunting attempt. He whimpered softly, remembering she only wanted to prove herself strong enough to be like an alpha, all for him. Her hazel eyes were full of shock and her white bangs stained red from blood as the tree crashed over her head.

She almost made it. She was worthy of an alpha, but she just wasn't.. _perfect. _The alpha and omega laws were always over rated.

"So that's why your father barely agreed with changing the rules.." Garth nodded slowly.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Lilly had a purple headress of violets on her head, and a ring of them around her tail tip, and four more rings around her wrists. Almost all the violets by the river were gone, and Lilly dried off in the sun as Kate put on the choke collar of white flowers on her neck, and a white rose behind her ear.

Lilly looked up. "It's time to go, Kate.." Kate nodded and they arrived at the funeral right after Garth and Humphrey, who had groomed their fur well.

Lilly quietly skirted over to Garth and nuzzled his ear quietly. One look in her eyes made his weak legs be stronger, being here in this situation was tough on him..

Kate sat next to Humphrey and quietly waited until Winston decided to start the speeches. Winston started.

"At first you would think me and Tony were complete enemies.." Winston shook his head. "But, Tony was an amazing friend.. and highly misunderstood.. and it's going to be hard with him gone..." Eve stood next to him and quietly nodded. She spoke up. "At first, I wanted to rip off his foot and shove it up his tail, but.. it turns out he was probably the best friend Winston has ever had." Winston looked at his mate with wide eyes but then they softened as he nodded at the last true statement.

Kate stood up. "I'd like to say something about Tony." Lilly quietly got up and walked over to Kate. "We would together." She said quietly. All of the eyes switched from Kate to Tony's step daughter instantly. Lilly looked down before tears flew out.

Kate nosed her sister gently and they quietly got up on the giant, flat rock. They sat down. "Tony was an amazing alpha, and I respected him for that." Kate cleared her throat. "And I imagine how hard it must be on Garth.." The half of the eyes that were on Lilly and not already him looked at Garth. Mumbles of pity raised up.

Kate coughed for attention. "But he also had a good heart.. nobody would have guessed but, I'll always owe him.. for me and Lilly wouldn't be with the ones we truly loved.." Kate's eyes got glittery with tears.

Lilly raised her head and under her eyes there were tear stains and she spoke. "Well.." She was very shakey. "Everything Kate said.. but, I feel like part of my life was just ruined..." She shook her head. "I'll never forget him, never.. The little time I knew him, his _kindness_ and _care_ for his son's mate, despite her being an omega.. I-i'll never forget. He would always treat me so kindly and, I considered him a friend.. I just really.. wish.." Tears flew down her face as she fastly skirted back to Garth, ending her speech. Kate slowly walked back to Humphrey, who stood up quietly.

Kate smiled very faintly, Humphrey could liven up just about any situation..

Humphrey padded onto stage. "Heya.. Alright.. so.. Tony... Well, the little time I knew Tony, I know he didn't like me for having the hots for his son's future mate." A few laughs rose from the crowd, including Garth's. Lilly giggled.

"But he still repsected me, and, he helped me that one time when a rabbit scratched me.." He saw the alphas rolling their eyes. "Hey, it hurt!"

"And I'll never forget such an amazing alpha.. or the fact that I never got to know him better.." He glanced at Garth, not mentioning anything he had heard and walked down and sat next to Kate.

Garth stood up and raised his head. Murmurs came from everywhere as he walked up and spoke. "My father was very harsh on me.. but his intentions were strong. He wanted me to be the best alpha he could.."

He paused. "I remember times where I couldn't eat until I caught something. Any kind of animal, to prove my hunting skills. How he would always scold me for the omegas rubbing off on me.. but, he didn't want my mate to be killed like his. She.. was an omega, and, she never became my mate.. and..well, she died.. And, his mate was an omega too."

Shocked gasps raised from the crowd and Lilly gaped. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yup, I'm part omega." He sighed quietly. "He didn't approve of me and Lilly at first, but his heart's well... and.. I owe him so much now that I think about it."

Garth quietly walked off the stage and then the funeral was over. A faint mist came down.

Humphrey and Kate walked over quietly to Garth and Lilly.

"We're heading to Winston and Eve's den for a feast." Humphrey said.

Kate blinked. "It's only for us, do you want to come..?"

Lilly, who was quietly concerned about Garth sitting out in the middle of the rain, not even letting a tear slip.

Garth blinked. "Alright.. but, I think I've done my share of the talking.." Garth got up and walked quietly, hunched over with Lilly close beside him. He looked up at her from his paws often, she was the most important thing he had. And he would protect her with his life..

When they got there Garth blinked. It was only Winston, Eve, him, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey. This made him feel better.

Him and Lilly shared a fat caribou leg as his tail rested on her soaked back. She sneezed and he frowned. "I shouldn't have been standing out in the rain like that, you're sick." He mumbled.

Lilly just nuzzled into his extremely damp fur, getting sleepy and had aching paws. "No.. I understand.." Her lavender eyes looked kindly into his.

Suddenly Kate looked around. "Where's Humphrey?" Her face was very concerned.

"Probably went looking for some bitter berries." Garth chuckled a little.

All of a sudden, Humphrey, Shakey, Mooch, and Salty ran in throwing berries everywhere. "Ahahaha! Come on guys! Have some berries!"

Lilly jumped up as one landed on her nose, she balanced it and threw it up and snapped it in her mouth.

Garth laughed and licked her ear.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Always there to lighten the mood."

Eve and Winston lay smiling. "But you can take a break for now." Winston said.

The omegas seemed to agree and they all decided to sleep there..

**Credit to Mike101 for some of these fabulous ideas. Sorry it's soooo late. O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's paws skidded fastly across the wet melting snow as Spring showed signs of coming. Garth caught up with her. "Lilly! Slow down before you slip!" Lilly's heart was fluttering and she couldn't even feel her feet from excitement and the numb cold. Kate was having her pups!

Garth managed to slow her down as they headed to Kate and Humphrey's den. Kate was curled up in a shallow dip in the corner with grass in it, bracken lining the dip. Humphrey must have fetched it just for her comfort.

Humphrey skidded in and slid past Garth with moss soaked with water for Kate to drink from. He dropped it and his blue gaze was wide as he looked down and saw two beautiful pups.

Humphrey gently slid over as his friend, and sister in law brushed past him. Her eyes sparkled and Garth sat down on Humphrey's other side. They were quite a site.

Eve happened to be sitting next to Winston behind Kate. Winston never looked this proud since Kate and Lilly were born. Eve looked up from the pups, and she actually spoke with gentleness. She actually could be pretty.. _nurturing._

"One boy, and one girl." She said cheerfully.

The girl was light gray with darker flecks and a white underbelly, all the way to her tail tip and face. Her legs were white aswell, and the boy looked like a handsome, minature Kate.

Lilly nuzzled her sister's ear and whispered. "They're beautiful."

Humphrey finally moved as if he were a statue, and licked his pups. They squeaked in protest, and Lilly saw Kate smile.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Lilly blinked softly and gazed down at her niece and nephew. She glanced at Garth who quietly walked forward, he admired them as if they were his own aswell.

"Not much longer until it's your turn." Lilly whispered where only Garth could hear. His ears pricked and he licked his mate's cheek. He couldn't wait. He'd protect his own family with his life.

Kate looked at Humphrey. "Want to name one of them?" Her eyes glowed with nothing but love and affection for Humphrey, and the new pups... her voice soft from exhaustion.

Humphrey looked at the female with a glow of affection.

"How about.." Humphrey glanced at Lilly. His tail wagged slowly as he thought of a nice name that the pup could always keep to herself, she'd be close to her aunt. Humphrey was glad he had a great friend like Lilly to be apart of their lives. "Lillian?" He glanced back at Kate.

Her eyes were warm with approval. "That's perfect..."

Garth smiled, warmth filling inside him at the name decided for the she-wolf.

The male was suckling and stopped and let out a large yawn with his jaws. "He looks so much like his mother." Garth mumbled. Lilly nodded in agreement. "He's _beautiful._"

Kate smiled. "Then you two would like to name him?" Kate didn't have any ideas, and she was pleased with any name her sister and his mate would come up with.

Lilly's face lit up even more. "Oh, yes!"

Garth chuckled. "What do you think Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes blinked slowly for a minute. "Mason..?"

Kate's eyes sparked with interest. "That's wonderful, Lilly."

Winston flicked his ears thoughtfully. "Mason and Lillian.. wonderful."

Kate groomed her sleeping pups very gently. Humphrey lied right around the dip, letting Kate rest her head on his scruff when she lied it back down.

Lilly realized Humphrey had never given Kate the moss and she picked it up and put it near Kate's muzzle. She lapped at it with her tounge thankfully.

Lilly blinked slowly. Garth stretched. "Come on Lilly, lets come back when everyone's had some rest."

Lilly nodded. She licked Kate's ear and nuzzled Humphrey very softly in goodbyes. She was an aunt. Kate was a mom.. and she too would be an aunt soon.

_About two weeks later.._

Lilly's belly was tightly swollen and in a month or less she'd be giving birth, but she had persuaded Garth to let her go see Kate's pups again. Today should be their first day walking. She carefully wobbled across the wet sparkling grass. She sniffed the air, and Spring was finally here.

When she arrived in the den she saw Kate curled around the pups, they were gnawing at eachother playfully.

Kate wagged her tail. "Lilly!" She sighed. "Humphrey's out with the alphas trying to get something to eat, hopefully he doesn't have to do much for it."

Garth smiled at the pups. "You know Kate I could go hunt for you if you ever need it."

Kate shook her head. "No, I know you don't want to leave Lilly for one second." Garth nodded, she was right.

Lilly looked down at the pups. Their eyes were open, and Lilly felt her tail start wagging at Lillian's eyes. They were a mix of blue but they clearly shown her tone of lavender. Kate followed her gaze. "Yes, it seems as Humphrey's chosen the right name for her." She gently cuffed her paw over Mason's ear who was chewing on her tail. "Mason, don't tell me my fur tastes good." She teased.

She bent her neck over and picked the pup up from his scruff. He had Humphrey's blue eyes. Now that Lilly could see him better, he was the same color as Kate with a white underbelly and tail tip, with one white paw on his front left. His chest was also fluffy, broad, and white.

Humphrey padded in with a big caribou leg. His face lit up seeing his friends. "Oh, good, somebody to share this with!" The caribou leg was very large, hunting must have went well.

"Daddy!" Lillian clumsily stumbled up to Humphrey followed by Mason, they both pulled him down by the ears.

"Ow! Ow!" He rolled onto his back laughing as the pups jumped up on him. He rolled back onto his stomach. "Have you met Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth?" He said, trying to get the pups off of him.

Lillian looked up. "Lilly? That sounds familiar!" Humphrey laughed. "You were named after her."

Lillian smiled sweetly. "Well that's good, because you're very pretty, just like mom Auntie."

Lilly felt her heart grow five sizes. She never thought she'd be called "Auntie" and this pup was a sweetheart.

Mason was creeping up behind her and Lillian jumped behind and pounced, pinning him down. "Think you could fool me!" She teased.

Mason scrambled out from under her and in a few brisk licks fixed his ruffled fur. He looked up at Garth. "Are you an alpha? Like mom?" His eyes lit up. Garth thought this pup was almost completely quiet.

Garth nodded. "Yes, I am."

Lillian giggled. "Mason has his heart set out on being an alpha!"

"What about you?" Lilly stretched and greatfully took a bite after Humphrey carried Kate and him a big hunk of the meat.

Lillian looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Probably an omega, but mom says I'm sharp as an alpha!"

Garth smiled and cuffed her with a paw gently. "You'll figure out what you are soon enough."

Lillian smiled. "I sure hope so!"

Kate smiled. She saw a big future for her pups. She glanced at Lilly and expected the same from her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Garth stalked a rabbit in the new, soft grass. A slight chill lingered in the air and brushed through his pelt. He squared up and put all his weight into his hind legs. He tried to push away all guilt of hunting while Lilly was so heavily pregnant, but as the best male alpha in the pack, it was his _job._

Just as he leaped to spring, a flash of gray fur bounded in front of him and he ended up pinned by a small male omega.

"Humphrey!" He growled. "Do you want Lilly to starve?"

Humphrey's eyes went wide. "Ok, listen, speaking of Lilly, _hurry_ Garth."

Garth quickly got to his paws and gently tossed Humphrey off of him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Lilly.. she.. she's badly hurt. I didn't get a good look, I had to get you."

Garth held back a whine. How could he let Lilly be hurt? He'd risk his life for her. He should have never left her side. His green eyes flashed with too many emotions.

"Take me to her.. NOW."

Humphrey briskly nodded and took off.

What Garth saw made his stomach twist. Lilly lied not moving with a bloody leg and a gash in her flank and shoulder.

They ran over to her and Garth tensed. He nosed her. "Lilly.. Lilly!"

Humphrey nosed her. "She's still breathing." His voice shook.. Lilly meant as much to him as she meant to Garth.

Garth blinked. "Help me carry her to Eve.. now..." Humphrey admired how calm he remained, although his legs shook. They managed to carry her back to the den and she let out a whine of pain as Eve looked her over with a gasp.

She nosed her leg and Lilly winced. "Hold still, dear.." She whispered to her daughter. Her eyes clouded with regret. "Her leg is broken.."

Humphrey looked at the ground and his voice was full of regret. "_No._" He mumbled.

"WHAT?" Garth had a growl in his voice but it lowered as he licked Lilly's neck. "Lilly..."

"She'll be okay with healing.. but I don't know if her leg will mend.." Eve mumbled half to herself.

Garth gritted his teeth. "NO.." Humphrey slowly looked up, Garth had a single tear running down his cheek. Humphrey understood, he was shook up. He knew he'd blame himself for whatever happened to Lilly no matter what. He used to misunderstand Garth, but he had such a rough past..

Eve wrapped cobwebs around Lilly's leg after putting some herbs on it. She had to prevent infection and the herbs were meant to bind her leg back together.. but.. you never knew.

Eve treated the gashes on her and Humphrey's big fluffy tail lied on his friend's spine comfortably. "Lilly, how did this happen?" He asked.

_It happened because I wasn't with you. _Garth bit back the bitter words. He just lied down beside his mate, wanting the awnser as much as anybody.

"I.." Lilly's voice was very quiet and full of pain. "I was going to Kate.. and.. I slipped and fell.. on a bunch of.. sharp.. rocks... by the water... that's how it cut into me so deep... I'm such a clutz."

Garth's neck fur bristled. "NO! IT'S MY FAULT!" Humphrey looked at him in surprise.

"No, Garth it isn-.."

"It is, Lilly! I said I'd protect you and my pups with my LIFE. And now your leg might be broken.. forever." His voice trailed off.

Humphrey blinked. Was he also doubting that the pups were safe now?

Eve walked in with a rabbit. She placed it in front of Lilly. "Poor thing.." She mumbled where the white wolf couldn't hear. "Her pups should be coming any day... and now she has this to deal with."

Humphrey flinched expecting an outburst from Garth, but he was steadily licking the tears of pain off of Lilly's fur. Their tails were twined and Humphrey knew he was the best mate his friend could ask for.

He licked Lilly very swiftly between the ears. "I have to go tell Kate what happened." He sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow.. I promise, Lilly." With one last one look, he skirted out of the den.

_Kate's ears pricked_ in alarm. "Lilly!" Her hazel eyes were wide with distress, the pups had been a pawful and were just settling down. "Her.. her leg?"

Lillian's eyes fluttered open. "Aunt Lilly!" She yelped.

Kate flicked her tail tip across her mouth with a stern but sympathetic glare. "Yes, Lillian.. I promise you can visit her as soon as she gets better.. but don't wake your brother up, hun.."

Lillian blinked. "O..ok... but isn't Aunt Lilly pregnant?"

Kate sighed and smothed her ears down with a single lick. "Yes, honey.. you'll have to wait a while to visit her."

Humphrey waited until Lillian finally settled down, his tone dark and full of grief. "What if the pups were harmed?"

Kate flinched. "No.. I.. I can't afford to even consider that." She looked down at her pups as if wondering where she'd be if she lost them that close to having them.

Humphrey flattened his ears and licked his mate's shoulder before curling around her, his tail wrapping around her's and the pups. "We'll just have to see..."

_Lilly let out a yowl.._ All the blood stopped running, and the herbs seemed to help. But she still had to be in pain. Garth's eyes shot open. "Is it her leg?"

Eve's eyes flashed. "NO. Garth, she's having her pups." Garth shot up, panic struck through him. Eve mumbled something he couldn't make out then looked at him. "Go, get Humphrey to fetch some water."

Garth flinched. She knew he didn't want to leave her for long. He ran out and when he made it to Kate and Humphrey's den, they were watching the sun rise outside the entrance while the pups slept silently inside.

"Humphrey, Lilly's pups are coming... bring some moss." Kate and Humphrey exchanged glances full of fear, surprise, and excitement all at the same time.

Humphrey licked Kate's ear. "I'll come and get you after she's given birth when she can handle the pups.. try to tire them out.."

Kate nodded, she obviously wished she didn't have the pups to worry about at this moment.

Garth ran in and soon after Humphrey came in with moss.

Countless hours of unbearable pain, and finally, Lilly had _six_ healthy pups. Garth was still staring in shock as Humphrey counted over them. "Yes, six!"

Lilly looked exhausted. Garth licked her down her spine. "Six pups, Lil... six... you did better than any alpha would have after what happened just yesterday." His tail thudded as hard as his heart. He felt like he could run a thousand hours, but Lilly licked her pups and had a sleepy smile.

"Genders?" She mumbled.

"Four boys.. two girls." Humphrey said, checking over them twice. Lilly's eyes sparkled with pride. "Wonderful.."

One of the girls looked just like her mother, while the other was Garth's red color with a white undebelly, a black muzzle, paws, and a white tail tip with an even smaller black tip on top of that.

One boy was a pure cream color, probably after her grandma or aunt. Another was dark gray with tinges of white and black like Winston... who had just arrived. Where had he been? Lilly shook the thought out of her head.

Another boy was light gray with dark gray flecks and a white underbelly, and the last boy was a dark brown pup with a cream underbelly and muzzle.

"They're so.. beautiful.." Lilly said, falling into a deep sleep as she drew them close to her with her fluffy tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Lilly both lied in Kate and Humphrey's den. Warm sunlight flittered through and Kate stretched without waking any of the pups up. "Remember, Lilly, you can't move your leg for a while.."

Lilly glanced away, she knew her sister didn't say so it could heal for a reason. Would she be crippled for life? They had to practically carry her here to Kate's den.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow until she looked down at her pups. She smiled quietly. She and Garth had named them names which she thought was beautiful.

They would open their eyes soon.. Lilly blinked. She wondered how they would look.

Humphrey and Garth walked in with prey in their jaws. They set it down, it would last for the week. Kate licked Humphrey's ear. "Thank you for helping Garth carry it back." Humphrey flicked his ears. Lilly guessed he enjoyed spending time with Garth more than he used to.

Garth nuzzled his mate's ears and looked down at his pups.

Lilly's tail slowly wagged. "Jay.." She said, looking down at the white female. "Vixen.." She giggled, the dark red pup was named after her stunning resemblence to a fox. "Carson." She nodded at the pure cream pup. "Brendon.." She saw the black, white, and gray pup stretch his jaws in a yawn. He looked a bit like Humphrey.. "And Spencer." She smiled warmly at the gray pup, who was the runt of the litter. Garth nodded towards the brown pup. "Don't forget Lucas."

Humphrey laughed as Lillian tugged on his tail. "Ow! Hey! My tail!" Kate and Humphrey exchanged a glance filled with amusement as if they were sharing precious memories. Lilly smiled.

"She has her mother's jaws.." He mumbled half to himself. Kate laughed.

Mason stretched and open his jaws in a large yawn. He sat up tall and flicked his ears as his mom started to groom him. "Hey!" He protested, trying to scramble away.

Kate rolled her eyes. "A handsome alpha always looks his neatest." Mason stopped struggling and let his mother groom him. Lilly giggled.

Lillian lied down inbetween her father's ears. Humphrey looked up and laughed. Lilly smiled. "She and Spencer look so much alike..." Humphrey nodded in agreement. "They do.. so does Mason and Carson."

Spencer had dark gray circles around his eyes and dark gray paws, with a dark gray tail tip. His flecks were a lot more noticeable, but they had the same flecks and gray colors anyhow.

The pups were staring to wake and Lilly noticed Brendon open his eyes.

Eve padded through. "Hello dears.." She carried herbs. "I'm here to check on your leg, hun." She saw Brendon's eyes. "Oh how _lovely._" The multicolored wolf had light green eyes.

Lilly licked her other pups and they yawned and eventually opened their eyes. Vixen had lovely amber eyes like her aunt and grandma. Jay had ice blue eyes, probably from Winston. And Carson had dark green eyes. Lucas had surprisingly handsome lavender eyes.

While Eve checked Lilly's leg, her look was discouraged, it was even more discouraged as Spencer opened his eyes. Shiny and a very light blue, but something wasn't right..

"He's.. he's blind." Eve stared in shock. Lilly whined. "W_hat?_" Garth's neck fur bristled. "Can't you do anything?"

Eve shook her head. "No, he was born blind.. I can't do anything about your leg either, Lilly." Lilly's eyes grew wide. "I'm.. I'm sorry." Eve looked ruined. Garth blinked. "No... no.." Humphrey and Kate sat, speechless.

Eve blinked. "She's fine to walk on her leg now, really, but, she'll have a permanent limp." She licked her daughter's ear briskly. "I'm so sorry..."

Lilly's gaze was emotionless. "It's.. it's fine.." She mumbled, she turned her gaze to Spencer and picked him up by the scruff, and put him inbetween her paws. She licked his head.

"Mother, my eyes are open.. why can't I see like the others?"

"Yes! Mama, why can't he?" Brendon's tail lashed in alarm. He was already close to his littermate.

Carson was lying next to Jay and they both pricked their ears curiously and watched the others.

Lucas was trotting away from his aunt, nose and tail high. "You should be so pr-" He tripped over his paws and fell. Kate chuckled and nosed him up. "Careful." Her eyes were full of amusement. Lilly couldn't help but smile.

Vixen padded over to Spencer and put her paw on his. "Do you guys _listen?_" She snapped. "Honestly, he can't see because.. well.. he was born like that."

Spencer's fur bristled. "Are you telling me I can _never_ see?"

Lilly was taken aback. Would this one thing make her pup have a bitter attitude for the rest of his life?

Eve was mumbling to herself, but Lilly heard it clearly. "I must tell Winston.. how could a blind pup be any rank.."

Her ears shot up. What about her crippled leg? Was she thinking about that to? Lilly's fur bristled from ears to tail tip. What was going to happen to her family?

Eve left the den and Garth licked Lilly's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry.. this is just one tiny obstacle in a large path."

Lilly's eyes closed quietly as she blocked out all the sounds but her mate's tounge rasping against her shoulder fur.

She could only hope Garth was right.


End file.
